Emperor Dokharthrall
Personality Appearance History Much of Dokharthrall's history has become entangled in legend and folklore over the years. By the third era, Dokharthrall was praised less as a great figure is history and more as a legendary demigod. It is only in the 4th Era where scholars in Azthrall history began to remove the exaggerations from his life and managed to construct a somewhat coherent timeline. Childhood Though unconfirmed, it is though that Dokharthrall began his life as a nameless orphan slave who received a heavy-stream of horrid physical and psychological abuse from a very early stage. He was nameless and illiterate for the first dozen years of his life. It is thought that he either fled from or killed his owners in his preteen or teenage years and managed to escape to a fishing-village. Here, he supposedly hijacked a fishing boat and, since he did not know how to fish, began a career as a pirate. He was not very successful and was captured multiple times and forced to serve larger pirate crews. Following a shipwreck just north of Lyvia, Dokharthrall vanished for twenty years. Return and Discovery When Dokharthrall returned, he was not a child, but a fully-grown adult. The first reported sighting of him following his twenty-year disappearance was in the deserts of Falfhar and a year after this came his first confirmed battle. After the animal he was hunting was killed and stolen by a tribe of Skarn, Dokharthrall, furious, stalked the hunters back to their tribal camp and, whilst they were sleeping, butchered them without mercy. After massacring a dozen of the tribe, the remaining warriors subdued him: it took the combined strength of eight adult males to restrain him. The Ancient Skarn sentenced him to fate worth than death. He would have his limbs hacked off and consumed by the remaining tribesmen, and when the body regenerated them, they would be chopped off and consumed again. That night they took one of his legs and devoured it. The following night they took one of his arms and devoured it. However, the night following this, Dokharthrall got lucky. A neighbouring tribe of humans pillaged the remnants of the tribe during a raid. Whilst the village was burning, Dokharthrall was discovered, half-dead and severely crippled: nailed to a boulder within a burning shack. The individual who discovered him spat on the ground in disgust and thought it more merciful to let such a pitiful creature perish. However, the following morning he was rescued by a trio of Azthrall: two young males and a female who had been exiled from their tribe due to shortage of resources. They saved him. Though Dokharthrall's primitive mind was unable to understand most civilised concepts, he was able to identify the concept of mercy and became tame and mild in their presence. It was due to the pity of the female that they kept and shared supplies with him and nursed him for days until he was mobile again. Eventually, they were found again by the Azthrall tribe who had originally exiled the three scavengers. The tribe was now in a better position and had established a basic camp within the mouth of a mountain cave. They had a good amount of food and so accepted the three members back into the camp on the condition that the female would surrender her virginity to the chief. Dokharthrall; however, was not allowed in. Enraged once again, Dokharthrall entered regardless. The deputy-chief attempted to remove him by force but was knocked down. The intruder was then confronted by the chief himself. Even though the intruder had not yet fully regenerated his arm, the fight commenced nonetheless. After a struggle that lasted minutes, the chief got arrogant and was killed by a bite to the throat. The intruder proceeded to cannibalise upon the corpse immediately, in front of the entire tribe. This disgusting display of brutality resulted in the name: "Dokharthrall" which takes from the Azthrall word: "thrall" meaning "-kind" and "Dokhar", the Azthrall word for demon, nightmare monster or: "that-which-evokes-fear". Dokharthrall was allowed to remain within the tribe from that point onward. This is due to two reasons: firstly, we was extremely powerful, such that he would be a powerful defensive device against attackers; secondly, nobody dared try to remove him. The Azthrall liked to fight... and they liked to challenge the strong but Dokharthrall supposedly radiated a thick fear-inducing pressure that intimidated those around him on an instinctual level. This rare trait was named: Dokhar's Aura. Move to Akaitoh Over the following months, Dokarthrall learnt language to a basic level; he was in his late thirties before he could speak coherent sentences. Since Naz'khan and Bhal'goran were the only males that Dokharthrall listened to, they became the tribe's unofficial leaders. However, Naz'khan and Bhal'goran both wished for Van'efor to be their mate... and after a year of building tension, the tribe split into two factions (Bhal'goran taking the slightly larger portion of the tribesmen). Dokharthrall who had discovered concepts such as loyalty, trust and kinship, was displeased by this. Both chiefs tried to talk "the demon" into joining their side... but Dokharthrall created and fulfilled his own option. He simply beat both Naz'khan and Bhal'goran into submission, made himself the supreme chief of the tribe, and claimed Van'efor to be his mate. Van'efor did not object to this, in fact, most historical accounts record Van'efor as being rather pleased about he turn of events. Naz'khan and Bhal'goran were both rather juvenile when they fought Dokharthrall but in later years grew to be some of the most proficient warriors in Azthrall history. Dokharthrall bore two sons with Van'efor. The area in Falfhar was primarily dominated by human and skarn tribes: the lonely Azthrall tribe had occasional skirmishes with them but never directly attacked them. After living in the area for an additional three years: the plants and animals in the area were running thin thus Dokharthrall decided to move his colony into new land. They travelled to the northernmost point of Falfhar: hijacked two ships and sailed to Akaitoh. One of the ships sunk on the way, leaving only twenty survivors of the tribe that previously numbered around fifty. Unification of Akaitoh Conquering of Godmatz Island Founding the Empire Later Conquests and Demise Powers and Abilities